Kiba and Hinata and Rapist Naruto
by winry rockbell0
Summary: Naruto tries to rape Hinata and Kiba gets pissed. But what exactly will he do and will Naruto try again?[KibaHina one sided NaruHina] Complete?
1. Oh God!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Naruto: GAAH**

**Hinata: WTF**

**Kiba: …..cool….**

**Me: MWAHAHAHA IM EBIL -smirks-**

Hinata was feeling good today. The sun was shining on her face, the sky was clear, and the grass was glittery from the just passing shower, and to make it better, she was on her way to Kiba's. Only to be stopped by Naruto… And another Naruto…. And another…. "Ohiyo, Naruto--!" Began Hinata, but was knocked out with one of Naruto's clones. The real Naruto had a smirk on his face… He was going to have fun.

_**Meanwhile at Kiba's……**_

"Tch, where is Hinata? She's late!" sighed Kiba. Akumaru barked. Kiba, Akumaru, and Hinata were going to go out on a walk together, but she was 1 hour late. Where could she be?

_**Where Naruto Took Hinata……**_

When Hinata awoke, she found herself in a cave. Her arms and legs were tied, her mouth was taped shut, and she was naked. Naruto walked into the dark and damp cave were Hinata sat nude. Trying as hard as she could, she was asking Naruto to help her, but that only caused him to smirk evilly. He crouched down in from of Hinata and said, "I am not here to help," at that Hinata's eyes widened. "I am here to rape!" With that Naruto grinned like Gaara did when he was killing. Hinata shook her head no. She didn't want to! She wanted to make love with Kiba, not Naruto! But what could she do? She was tied up helplessly in a cave. Naruto then ripped the tape off her mouth and she screamed so loud, some stalagmite fell.

Kiba heard the scream and so did Akumaru. They both knew instantly it was a horrified Hinata scream, and they had a pretty good idea of where it came from. Running as fast as they could, they ran towards the constant screams. Soon they reached a cave and the screams were now ear piercing. Kiba and Akumaru ran in, seeing Hinata, naked, and tied up. Naruto and disappeared for his well being.

Hinata was horrified. Naruto had disappeared at the last second, probably because he knew Kiba was going to kick his ass. Kiba carefully untied Hinata. "Are you okay?!" Kiba asked, not even worrying that she is nude. Hinata nodded and was still trembling with fear. Kiba wrapped Hinata in his jacket so she would be covered and carried her back to his house. Even when she was at Kiba's home and the familiar smell of dog fur made its way to her nose, she still trembled. She never wanted to even be threatened to get raped ever again. It was horrifying.

Feeling concerned, Kiba held her closer to keep her warmer. "Are you ready to tell me what happened?" asked Kiba softly. Hinata nodded. She explained everything. Beginning to end. Kiba had his mouth open in shock. "That fucking Naruto bitch……" Hinata burst into tears. Kiba laid his head against hers and said it was all going to be okay. Kiba and Naruto just started being friends now he has to fuck it up by almost raping his girlfriend, but right then, Hinata surprised him by asking: "Can I live with you?" Kiba was twice as stunned now. Although he now has his own house, he isn't exactly ready to let someone move in. "W-w-well, I err umm, guess so…" Kiba stammered. Hinata took a deep breath. Kiba could tell she was afraid and relieved at the same time.

"I am going to go home now. No one should be there. I will pack and be right back." With a puff of smoke, she was gone. When she reappeared, she had a suitcase full of things. Kiba showed her upstairs and let her unpack her things he flopped on the couch remembering and rethinking everything that just happened. This was unbearable. His girlfriend is having it the worst though, he's going to have to go through a lot more. But how much more?

BUMMMMM I'm starting to think this sucks, but please review and tell me. Next chapter coming up soon if ever.


	2. Why Did Naruto Do It?

**Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto. Never will.**

**Hinata: WHY WONT YOU LEAVE REVIEWS PPL!? **

**Naruto: -sobs- you are all so mean -sob sob-**

**Kiba: Leave reviews or these nut-cases wont shut the fuck up. **

**Me: Does Kiba really have that foul a mouth in the anime?**

**Kiba: YOU SHUT UP!**

**Me: Ooooh okay.. I'll just a stick a ShinoKiba kissing scene.**

**Kiba: Noooo!!! Okay ill be good.. **

**Hinata: Please review or winryrockbell0 wont update,**

**Naruto: Believe it!**

**Kiba: -.-'**

**Hinata: -.-'**

**Me: -.-'**

"Damn kit. You shouldn't have taken off the tape. I would have had fun." said the Kyuubi. Naruto was in his mind in front of the Kyuubi's cage. "WHY DID I LET YOU TAKE OVER MY BODY!?" The Kyuubi shrugged. "Why did you, kit?" Naruto growled. "Listen_foxie,_ I was making friends with that girl's boyfriend, violent and short-tempered boyfriend might I add, and you go and try to fuck her!! They'll never forgive me!" the Kyuubi was speechless with anger. "LISTEN, KIT! I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE! SHE HAS ALWAYS AROUSED ME AND YOU KNOW IT!!" the Kyuubi's voice bounced off the walls and had little flames in his blood red eyes. "Just never do it again or my fate with Konoha is dead." Naruto hung his head. The world began to again appear around him. Naruto was no longer in his mind.

Hinata slept peacefully in her new bed. Kiba crouched next to her, watching her rest. It always made him sleepy. He gently crawled in her bed, and put his arms around her. Hinata didnt awake and Kiba slept. Hinata gently rolled over to face Kiba and cuddled closer, enjoying his warmth. Kiba just smiled and fell back asleep.

The next morning, Kiba smelled bacon and eggs. "Mmmmm.." Kiba smacked his lips and his stomach growled. He walked out of the bedroom to see Hinata turning off the stove. There were 2 steaming plates on the table. "Jeez, was I up really that late?" asked Kiba as he sliced his eggs into pieces. "Hehe, no, I just get up early." said Hinata, chewing on some bacon. She obviously had some Inuzaka blood in her. Her teeth were sharper, she ate meat more often, she never stuttered and she didn't blush as much, and she even painted the Inuzaka marks on her cheeks every morning.

There was a knocking on the door. "I'll get it." Hinata said. She excused herself from the table and opened the door. "NARUTO-SAN!!" screamed Hinata, falling backwards on her ass. Kiba jumped out of his chair, leaving a poor Akumaru with a bump on his head. "Ruff!" said Akumaru in anger as he trotted lazily away. Kiba punched Naruto clean in the middle of his eye's. Naruto fell backward's unconsious.

**Naruto POV**

I got up and lightly touched the bump between my eyes and winced. Damn, who knew Inuzaka's could punch so hard? I got up, gently carressing the bump. Kiba look seriously pissed, Hinata was pale, and Akumaru was watching TV. "Naruto-san, can you sit down please?" asked Hinata politely. I plopped onto the seat. I sat next to Hinata with Kiba right across. "Naruto-san, why-" asked Hinata, but I cut her off. "It wasn't my fault!" I yelled. Kiba stared at me and said angrily, "WHO WAS IT THEN?!" I was silent. The Kyuubi said, "Go ahead.." for once, he actually looked sad.

I took in a fresh breath of air. "Let me start at the beginning...

**Flashback (Normal POV)**

Naruto sat on the bench, watching all the happy couples walk around the park with their arms linked together. He sighed. Naruto was so lonely. All he ever felt he had as family was his ramen. Then the Kyuubi rang through his head. "Hey kit, I have an idea." Naruto listened, having nothing else to do but wallow in self pity. "Let me take over for a bit. I bet I could find you a girl." Naruto lightened up, "Can you really do that?" The Kyuubi laughed. "Of course I can kit!" Naruto smiled a foxy grin, but said, "You better not kill anyone or shed any blood." Naruto said seriously, staring at the Kyuubi with a cold stare.

Naruto ran through the forest, hopping tree through tree. The Kyuubi saw Hinata. "Shadow Clone no Jutsu!" whispered Naruto as more Naruto's appeared. Naruto snuck behind Hinata and knocked her out. He dragged her to a cave nearby and took off her clothes, groping her and staring at her greedily. Grinning evilly, the Kyuubi fingered her womanhood hard, making her wince and moan in her unconsious state. Then he ran off for a minute, got ropes, tape, and a blindfold. He tied her wrists together and her feet together, taped her mouth shut, and blindfolded her. Naruto (A/N: I should have mentioned this earlier, but the Kyuubi is controlling Naruto)snapped his fingers. He ran out for a second.

Hinata opened her eyes and found she was in a cave tied, naked, and.. blindfolded!?

Naruto returned with condoms. He smirked evilly as he saw Hinata was awake. He took off the blindfold and said, "I'm not here to help, I'm here to rape!" Naruto then regained control of his body, realizing what he did, he took off the tape and ran, ran like no tomorrow.

**End of Flashback**

"Again, I am very gomen." said Naruto, bowing before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Now that that was cleared, they could finally live their lives in peace... Hopefully...

**Hehe. End of story. I think. Im not sure if I should end it here or not. Oh well. Leave it in your reviews people! Oh and one more thing, I have no idea why I wrote this. It came outta no where soo, don't ask me why I wrote this. Ja ne!**


	3. notice TT

Hello all my huggable fanz :3

Heyaz! I gotz some big newz :3 no im not getting married -.-' I'm deleting winryrockbell0 3: yupperz, you read that right. I kno that my fan flickz suck, so I'm starting up a new account! My new name is Kitsune Berry-sama, so drop by there sometime! Ja ne!

P.S, and to all those flamers out there, FUCK YOU!!!! :[


End file.
